fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Scott Milton
'''Scott Milton-'''młody chłopak wywodzący się z rodziny Milton. Jako że od najmłodszych lat nigdy nie narzekał na brak pieniędzy, ma bardzo duże mniemanie o sobie. Urodził się w Moskwie, jednak większość swojego życia spędził w Danville. Historia Scott urodził się w Rosji 1998 r. jako pierwszy i jedyny syn Connora i Nataszy, oraz młodszy (o dwie minuty) brat Tatiany. W wieku 3 lat przeniósł się wraz z rodziną do rodzinnego miasta ojca-Danville. W przedszkolu poznał Vanessę Dundersztyc. Oboje szybko znienawidzili się przez incydent z ulubioną lalką Dundersztycówny. Chłopak nienajlepiej radził sobie w szkole, uczył się na głównie na dwójach. Ciągnęło się to przez cały okres szkolny. Blondyn szybko odnalazł się w roli kobieciarza. Przyciąganie do siebie płci pięknej przychodziło mu dość łatwo. Swoją urodą przyciągał dziewczyny, a pieniędzmi - kolegów. Jego wątek zaczyna się w 32 odcinku "Niebieskowłosej tajemnicy"-"Co przyniesie czas" gdy poznaje Jeremiego. Razem szukają pracy, jednak nie mogą natrafić na nic konkretnego. Dochodzi również do konfrontacji z Vanessą. Pomiędzy tą dwójką dochodzi do kłótni. W odcinku "Determincja" Scott wraz z Jeremim dostaje prace w O.B.F.S. jako woźny. Wygląd Scott jest wysokim młodym chłopakiem o niebieskich blond włosach, niebieskich oczach i jasnej karnacji. Ubiera się w czarny tshirt. Na niego zakłada ciemno niebieską koszulę w czarną kratę. Najczęściej ubiera do tego czarne jeansy, oraz trampki tego samego koloru. Jego włosy są najczęściej w naturalnym nieładzie. Nie używa żelów, które miały by ulizać ''jego fryzurę. Ma naturalną urodę, nie używa żadnych ''dopiększaczy. Jest to spowodowane głównie jego poglądami według których mężczyzna nie powinien używać kosmetyków. Jego higiena jednak na tym nie cierpi. Scott dba o siebie. Prysznic jest dla niego wręcz święty. Szczególną uwaglę skupia na włosach. Charakter Scott jest mocno pewny siebie. Często można to pomylić z pychą, jednak jest to bardziej chorobliwa chęć pokazania siebie z jak najlepszej strony. Jest bardzo zdeterminowany, nie odpuszcza łatwo czego dowodzi sytuacja jak z uporem pokazuje ojcu, że stać go na więcej. Daleko mu do wspóczującego i empatycznego. Pomaga tylko tym, którzy na to zasługują. Jest bardzo pamiętliwy, długo zapamiętuje krzywdy. Nie wybacza od razu. Jest przewrażliwiony szczególnie na kwestię jego stylu bycia. Nienawidzi gdy ktoś rozkazuje mu jaki ma być. Blondynowi nie można jednak zażucić, że jest samotnikiem. Wręcz przeciwnie, uwielbia być otoczonym ludźmi którzy go lubią. Często myli jednak prawdziwych przyjaciół z tymi, którzy chcą jedynie jego pieniędzy. Jest też typem kobieciarza. Fakt, iż posiadał wiele dziewczyn napawa go dumą. Mimo to, nie można zarzucić mu byciu wrednym. Jeżeli kogoś polubi, nie wywyższa się nad nim (bynajmniej jawnie), jest w stanie pomóc takiej osobie często bezinteresownie. Nie każdego jednak obdaży takim zaufaniem. Większość jego miłości nie darzył nawet przyjaźnią, a co dopiero mówić o większych uczuciach. Stosunek do otoczenia i odrotnie Scott na wszystko patrzy przez pryzmat pieniądza. Uważa, że bez tego, nie osiągnie nic. Wierzy, iż to dzięki stanu majątkowemu ma powodzenie wśród dziewczyn. Milton chodzi z podniesioną głową. Wierzy, iż może zrobić wszystko, czasem nawet kosztem innych. Uważa siebie za lepszego od innych bezczelnie to pokazując. Zna go całe Danville. Kobiety (w jego wieku) uważają go za ideał mężczyzny, dla wielu jednak nieosiągalny. Nie jedna oddała by mu się bez zastanowienia. Mężczyźni (również w jego wieku) natomiast mieli go za konkurenta. Widząc swoje dziewczyny wzdychające do niego, budzi się w nich dzika zazdrość. Nikt jednak nie wypowiedział mu wojny. Budzi on wśród nich respekt. Są wśród nich również tacy którzy zamaskowali nienawiść podając się za jego przyjaciela. Wielu bowiem zazdrości mu stanu majątkowego. Uważają go za szczęściarza, bez problemów. Dla dorosłych jest on jednak przeciętnego nastolatka, który niczym nie wyróżnia się spośród reszty. Znajdą się jednak i tacy, którzy mają go za lenia. Są to przede wszystkim nauczyciele, którym nie podoba się jego postawa wobec szkoły. Rodzina Connor Milton (ojciec) Connor to 34letni dyrektor firmy Milton i spółka. ''Jest znany w kręgu biznesowym. Ma bardzo twardy charakter przez co ciężko jest przekonać go do czego kolwiek. Nie poświęca wiele czasu rodzinie i nie czuje, aby było to potrzebne. Jego prawdziwą miłością, jest praca. Scott nie ma najlepszych relacji z tatą. Ma do niego pretensje o to, że odcioł mu kieszonkowe. Z kolei mężczyzna uważa syna za pasożyta. Uważa go za najmniej zdolne dziecko i nie ukrywa tego przed nim. Nie rozumie jego zachowania i nie stara się poprawić ich relacji. Natasza Milton (matka) Natasza to 34 letnia rosyjska projektantka mody. Ma ogromne mniemanie o sobie. Uważa się za najpiękniejszą kobietę na świecie, dlatego nie żałuje pieniędzy na wszelakie zabiegi kosmetyczne. Tak jak mąż, nie poświęca wiele czasu rodzinie. Jest z natury oschłą, niezależną kobietą o stałych nerwach. Ze słów Scotta możemy wywnioskować, iż ma kochanka. Tak jak z Connorem, Scott nie ma najlepszych relacji z mamą. Fakt, że nie poświęca mu czasu, boli go jednak nie mówi jej tego. Ma do niej żal, że zdradza jego ojca. Ona mimo wszystko kocha syna, jednak nie potrafi mu tego pokazać. Uważa go za idealnego dziedzica jej dorobku. Tatiana Milton (siostra bliźniaczka) Tatiana jest siedemnastoletnią stażystką w O.B.F.S. Tak jak on, jest bardzo pewna siebie. Dąży po celu po trupach. Pod wieloma względami jest jego przeciwieństwem. Dziewczyna bardzo dobrze radzi sobie w szkole, ma same 5 i 6. Scott nie przepada za nią. Uważa ją za krnąbną i pyszną. Głównym powodem nie chęci co do siostry jest to, iż jest ona ulubienicą ojca. Zazdrości jej tego, iż jest wiecznie przez niego chwalona, a on słyszy jedynie "''Bierz z niej przykład". Mimo to, potrafią dogadać się gdy wymaga tego sytuacja. Amy Milton (młodsza siostra) Amy jest pewną siebie, odważną dziewczyną. Wierzy w swoje możliwości, uparcie dążąc do celu. Uważa siebie za centrum wszechświata, nie licząc się przy tym z uczuciami innych. Jest wyjątkowo wredna. Nigdy nikomu nie odpuści. Dziewczyna cechuje się też ogromną chęcią zemsty. Uchodzi za najładniejszą dziewczynę w mieście, co często wykożystuje do swoich celów. Scott jest w stosunku do niej neutralny. Nie interesuje się jej życiem, z wzajemnością. Relacje Jeremi Rarity Scott poznał Jeremiego w odcinku "Co przyniesie czas" podczas gdy ten rzucił gazetę o ziemię. Zaczynają wtedy razem szukają pracy. Szybko odnajduje z nim wspólny język. Opowiedział mu między innymi o powodzie nienawiści do Vanessy, gdzie jawnie zaznaczył swoje racje. Lubi w nim to, że nie jest fanem kucyków Pony. Nie przejął się też, gdy kolega zadrwił z niego po tym jak Vanessa wymierzyła mu policzek. Jeremi poznał Scotta w odcinku "Co przyniesie czas". Z początku był zdezorientowany jego zachowaniem, jednak szybko odnajduje z nim wspólny język. Razem szukają pracy dorywczej. Chłopak chętnie wysłucuje też jego opowieści z przedszkola. Najprawdopodniej stał po jego stronie, jednak nie wypowiedział się na ten temat. Gdy Vanessa spoliczkowała blondyna, ten nie współczół mu. Można powiedzieć, że wręcz zadrwił z niego mówiąc, iż dziewczyna jest silniejsza od niego. Vanessa Dundersztyc Scott poznał Vanessę już w przedszkolu. Z początku najprawdopodoniej byli sobie neutralni, aż do momentu gdy chłopak przejechał zabawkowym samochodem jej lalkę. Od tego momentu darzą się szczerą nienawiścią. Milton uważa, iż jest ona zazdrosna o jego liczne związki. Sam drwi z niej mówiąc, iż jest ona singielką porównując ją do feministek. Nie przejął się jednak, gdy ta wymierzyła mu policzek. Rywalizacje z nią często traktuje jako rozrywkę, niż zawodnictwo. Vanessa poznała Scotta już w przedszkolu. Na początku był dla niej neutralny, aż do momentu gdy ten przejechał zabawkowym samochodzikiem jej ulubioną lalkę. Zaczyna go wtedy szczerze nienawidzić. Powodem jej niechęci do niego jest również fakt, iż jest on kobieciarzem. Dwa razy spoliczkowała go, czerpiąc z tego przyjemność. Nazwała go również świnią. Monty Monogram Scott poznał Monty'ego już w drugiej klasie gimnazjum, gdy Monogram przeniósł się do jego szkoły. Od razu zaczęła się między nimi walka o popularność. Milton nigdy nie pałał nienawiścią do niego, ich rywalizacji nie traktował poważnie. Nie był jednak głuchy na jego wyzwiska, szybko odwzajemnił nienawiść. Z tej właśnie przyczyny poderwał Jenny Brown, która interesowała również Monty'ego. Obecnie, Scott uważa rywala za zło wcielone. Zazwyczaj gdy rozmowa trafia na jego temat, blondyn opowiada swoje teorie spiskowe. Monty poznał Scott'a w drugiej klasie gimnazjum. Jako iż w poprzedniej szkole szczycił się popularnością, za wszelką cene chciał zdobyć sympatię kolegów, co skutecznie uniemożliwiał mu Milton. Wtedy rozpętała się między nimi prawdziwa rywalizacja. Prawdziwa nienawiść Monograma pojawiła się wraz z momentem, gdy Scott poderwał dziewczynę, która podobała się Monty'emu. Obecnie, brunet jest w stanie zrobić wszystko, by pozbyć się rywala. Inne informacje *Nie ma dobrego zdania o feministkach. *Jest kobieciarzem. Wystąpienia Niebieskowłosa tajemnica *Co przyniesie czas *Koleżanka z przyszłości *Determinacja *Trójkąty *Moda na krowę *Klej na krześle Filmy pełnometrażowe *Rzeka spadających gwiazd Galeria Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie - bohaterowie Kategoria:Zmyśleni bohaterowie Kategoria:Mężczyźni